


Venti Sized Dreams

by Rand0mAuth0r



Series: Love Me Like You Do [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, First Meetings, I Tried, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rand0mAuth0r/pseuds/Rand0mAuth0r
Summary: Joohyun's just trying to get over her recent breakup, but the barista at her local Starbucks is kind of cute...





	Venti Sized Dreams

* * *

"One venti sized mocha frappe with whipped cream and five extra shots of espresso." Irene murmured tiredly as she slapped several dollar bills onto the counter as the cashier looked at her oddly.

"A-are you okay? You order this pretty much all the time." They asked worriedly as she handed Irene her change.

"Well, you know what they say; more espresso, less depresso." The latter replied as she awkwardly finger-gunned the cashier who handed her her receipt and shooed her off to the collection point.

At the collection point, Irene was playing a silly clicker game on her phone when her order was called out. When she grabbed her drink, she wasn't expecting the barista to be staring at her as she stuck her straw in the top and began drinking.

"You know, that much coffee can't be too good for your insides." She pointed out as Irene sipped on her drink. 

"You can't control how much coffee I consume." Irene retorted and she heard the barista muttering something about how she technically could and Irene fired back that she'd complain to her manager, to which the barista clutched her heart and feigned dying while saying 'No! My only weakness!' as she pretended to sink to the floor, eliciting a laugh from Irene.

"My name is Seulgi, by the way." The barista said, pulling herself up and leant against the counter.

"Irene. My full name's Bae Joohyun, but I mostly go by Joohyun." Irene said as Seulgi smiled brightly at her.

"Oi! Seulgi-ah! We've got five more orders and if you could stop flirting with the customers that'd be really nice thank you!" A voice from somewhere in the shop called out as Seulgi awkwardly grinned a little.

"And... That's my cue to head back to work. I hope to see you soon." Seulgi said as she dragged herself back to her workstation while Irene smiled to herself

* * *

Seungwan, Yerim, I'm having girl problems." Seulgi said, sprawled on the couch as the two younger girls were seated on the floor.

"Is it the 'I need help stuffing her in my car trunk' kind of problem or 'I wanna get together with her and marry her and live with her and adopt fifty dogs' kind of problem?" Yerim asked, fiddling with Wendy's sleeve as the girl in question looked at her.

"Obviously the second one; what the fresh hell, Kim Yerim. Seulgi doesn't even own a car, let alone be able to drive." Wendy said as she gently smacked the other girl's head, to which Yerim yelled about something along the lines of child abuse, causing Wendy to reply with, 'You're nineteen!'.

"Hello, I'm still here." Seulgi said, waving a hand lazily at her dongsaengs.

"Right, so anyway, tell us her name." Yerim said uninterestedly. 

"Er... Joohyun or something?" Seulgi said as Wendy sat bolt upright, turning to face Seulgi. 

"J-Joohyun? As inBae Joohyun?" She asked Seulgi tilted her head to the side and nodded slowly. Wendy sighed as she slumped back down on the ground.

"Now you've done it. You've really gone and done it." She said into her hands as Yerim piped up.

"What's so bad about Joohyun unnie? I've met her a few times with Sooyoung unnie and she's really nice." 

"That's the point. I don't want Seulgi to end up having her heart powdered even finer than it already is. Seul, are you sure you're ready for this?" Wendy asked, turning to Seulgi. 

Seulgi knew, that she wasn't ready to experience heartbreak once more but her heart was screaming at her, screaming that Irene was the right one for her and that maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to put her finely powdered heart back together.

"Let's try it. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" Seulgi said semi confidently as Wendy hugged her supportively.

* * *

 

"I'm having a gay crisis." Irene said, face planted into the table of her friend's house. Joy sighed and sat next to her. 

"Who is it this time?" She asked as Irene's words came out muffled against the table.

"Sorry, what? I don't speak table." She said as Irene pulled herself up and lightly punched the girl on her shoulder. 

"This cute barista at Starbucks named Seulgi..." Irene said as Joy stirred her drink in thought. 

"Unnie, are you sure you want to play with fire like that? What if the whole thing ends up like last time and she becomes the next 'We Do Not Speak His Name'?" Joy said Irene thought deeply.

Irene knew her relationship with Him made huge waves when they were in college, they were basically the school's power couple who everyone thought was going to get married and grow old together. Unfortunately, life decided to kick Irene in the teeth and fate decided that it hated her so they ended up parting ways and it was in no way mutual on Irene's end. But maybe she could change it. Maybe Seulgi could be the one nice thing that life decided to give her.

"Let's try it! What's the worst that could happen?" Irene asked as Joy clasped her hand in a show of encouragement.

* * *

 "Hey! You're back!" Seulgi chirped as she handed Irene her beverage while Irene smiled brightly at her. 

"Aren't I always?" She asked as the sound of a hand connecting with a forehead was audibly heard from somewhere in the cafe. Irene looked over and saw Joy seated with two other girls, pretending to do a group project, even when it was evident they were only watching Vine compilations.

"Hey, so I've got something to tell you." Seulgi said, causing Irene to turn back and look at her.

"Yeah?" Irene asked, unaware of the younger girls who had just stood up in their seats, phones out and recording the the whole thing.

"W-would you mind going on a date with me? I mean, it's totally fine if you don't want to. I completely understand and-" Seulgi was silenced by Irene's finger on her lips.

"I'd love to. Give me your number and we can talk about it later okay?" She said as Seulgi nodded ecstatically.

* * *

From the table near the cashier, the three younger girls were secretly rejoicing and congratulating one another.

"We did it guys. We got those two idiots to finally do it." Yeri said triumphantly as she pumped a fist in the air.

"I just hope Irene treats my Seulgi right." Wendy said as Joy nodded in agreement.

"Baechu really doesn't need her heart broken again. Seulgi better treat her properly." She added as the other two nodded. 

Now the three just had to make sure that their date wasn't a complete disaster, sounds easier said than done right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this isn't what you had in mind, if you'd like to leave any criticism, please go ahead! I'd love to hear your feedback!


End file.
